divisionrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Saving Sarif
Mission Brief: * A situation in Detroit. Sarif industries building has been taken over. Objectives: * Fly to Detroit. Free the hostages and find out what happened Operative After-Action Reports: * Patrick: ** Quinjet to Detroit *** Gear on board **** Dragonskin armour for all **** Combat clothes **** 2 x XREP Tactical Shotgun - Douglas & Patrick **** Infrared goggles affixed to helmets **** F2000 Assault Rifle, every third is tracer, others AP - Jason **** 2 Flashbangs (Douglas & Patrick) **** Camouflage cloaks for all (shields us from camera detection) *** We’re heading to Sarif industries manufacturing and research plant *** Rumor has it that David Sarif is being held hostage *** Also 7 directors are hostages at another place ** David Sarif *** 46, born 16th feb *** Multibillionaire philantropist genius *** University of Penn. May, 1997 Bach of Sci. in physics from it’s college of arts and science alongside his classmate Elon Musk *** Two years later received Masters Degree in AI safety and biotechnology from Oxford University’s Future of humanity institute ** Detroit, Sarif Industries HQ *** 7 Members of the Sarif Senior Council are being held hostage. Also David Sarif *** We have drones surveilling the plant from the outside. *** We can see the seven hostages from above. Hed by plant workers and guards. *** Plant workers are wearing exoskeletons. Holding the councilmembers by their throat *** Chief of security is coming over. Malcolm Sardar *** Demands: Sarif should cease all AI research. 3 Hours until the hostages start dying. *** We infiltrated the Manufacturing plant and saw the hostages being held by the exoskeleton-wearing unwilling workers & guards. *** Decided to head to the HQ part of the plant where we believe David Sarif is located. *** Found out that the manufacturing exoskeletons operate with a 67MHz communications frequency. I started working on a jammer. We still don’t know what the security exoskeletons use. *** Saved David Sarif and moved on to find the person responsible for the attack *** Man crosslegged with a laptop, white collared shirt, beige slacks, red bowties, a tweed vest with a pin on the breast pocket and converse sneakers wearing a VR headset attached to the laptop, and VR gloves. *** I captured the man, he had a needle stuck in his neck with a black device connected to it. *** “I don’t know my name" *** "Shamash will kill my wife and children. “ *** Douglas took the headset and started tracking the feed that the guy was using to Shanghai. *** Sarif - **** That’s Leonard P. Siegel - analyst for our global communications department. No family. **** Shamash is a codename used by one of our previous employees ***** Coral Kryshenko, 34 years of age ***** Bio-luddite nowadays ***** IQ > 200 ***** Became disenfranchised by the project and became a strong advocate against Humanity+ ***** He spoke strongly of our AI developing too fast and he was worried for those who would use our prosthetics for military use. To be fair, he did expose that threat now but only because he had the entry codes to the system and having left a backdoor to our system. *** Shamash **** Found the address in Shanghai **** Rental, paid in cash. ** Headquarters *** Video from the Church of the Holy Sepulchre *** November 8th the facial recognition software recognized two Templars carrying an oblong box wrapped in leather *** They took the box to Vatican city.